I Just Want You to Know Who I Am
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: ATF AU. Written April, 2002: Ezra needs some comfort after a bust. Warning for Language & Sexual Situations.


Author's Note: Another of my old fics. My first (first!) Mag 7 fanfic. Written in April 2002.

This is also and Ezra/Inez pairing. They're my favorite in this fandom!

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Title: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

Author: GwenythH

Rating: M

Warnings: language and mild sexual situations

Universe: ATF AU

Summary: Ezra needs some comfort after a bust.

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven do not belong to me. But, oh, how I wish they did. ;) They belong to MGM, ect.

Okay, this story will be my _first_ Mag7 fic _and_ my first song fic.

The song is _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls. One day while I was listening to it, I thought it was rather appropriate for Ezra. So it inspired me to write a little fic.

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

**_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_**

Ezra Standish maneuvered his black jag along the rainy streets of Denver after leaving the scene of team seven's latest bust.

He had wanted to fuckin' go home and rest. Even insisting to Nathan Jackson that he did not need stitches in his shoulder where a bullet had grazed him. Nathan threw his hands into the air and walked away in frustration.

Now, he noticed he was not headed for home. He headed for her place.

Unable to stand the oppressive silence inside the vehicle, he switched on the radio.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now _

He pulled up in front of her house and stood out in the rain for a minute, watching the lighted windows. He wanted to be near her, but was afraid of rejection. For a man who faced bullets on a daily basis, he was so goddamned afraid.

She had become his friend since the moment he had met her. He gave her the respect she deserved but rarely received. She gave him the ability to trust he never knew he had. They gave each other love and friendship.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight _

He had no clue how he had gone from standing in the street beside his car to knocking on her door.

"Ezra!" she said in surprise when she opened the door.

"Inez, I realize I must be a sight," he drawled softly. "Like a drowned cat."

"Come in," she insisted, opening the door wide to allow him entrance.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

He could see her study him worriedly. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He moved close to her and placed a hand lovingly on her cheek. "I am now." He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

At first she was shocked, stiffening when he wrapped his arms around her. The she relaxed and began returning his kisses, tangling her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck.

With little encouragement, Inez parted her lips and Ezra's lounge thrust into her mouth to explore.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive _

Had it really been six months since he had seen her, talked to her?

He kissed her with all the pent up frustration and passion he had in him. He needed her to know he was real and he wanted to be with her.

His hands moved to span her waist and the steered them toward her bedroom. Carefully he lowered her to the bed, then he began to remove his wet clothing. He paused and searched her face for doubt. He would do nothing to risk ruining their friendship.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, Ezra. I want this."

He finished shedding his clothes, then reached to strip her of her own clothing.

He lowered himself to the bed beside her, taking her in his arms and rolling them so she was straddling his thighs. Tangling his hands in her hair, he pulled her head down for a searing kiss. When his tongue slipped into her mouth once more, it was a promise of things to come.

He knew who he was when he was near her. He never had to wonder if he was putting up false fronts in her presence, because he could never convince himself to lie to her.

His hands began to explore her soft, silken skin. They skimmed over her like the gentle touch of a butterfly on a flower.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

He slowly slid into her and waited for her to adjust to the intrusion. He groaned and bit his bottom lip from the sensations she was creating him.

He knew who he was. Nothing could change him. He may be confused and hurting after a hard assignment, but Inez would tell him who he was.

They found a rhythm together, like he knew they would. He started out slowly, almost lazily, and she followed each thrust of his hips.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

He began to speed up his rhythm and she sighed. He growled in response.

_I just want you to know who I am  
_

She cried out his name and tightened around him.

_I just want you to know who I am _

He felt himself fall over the edge and he shouted her name.

_I just want you to know who I am _

They began to drift off to sleep in each other's arms. She helped him find who he was.

He was the reluctant surrogate son to Josiah Sanchez. The man Chris Larabee gave a second chance to, in more ways than one. The constant thorn in Nathan's side, that the black man cared deeply for. He was a kindred soul to Vin Tanner. The prankster in arms to Buck Wilmington. Another caring big brother for JD Dunne.

And, now, Inez Recillos' lover.

He wanted her to know who he was. Because if she knew, then he would always know.

"I love you," he whispered.

She kissed him under his ear. "I love you too," she returned softly.

**_The End_ **


End file.
